


Superficial Absurdo

by Zero (Obsscure)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: writers_canvas, Crack, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fantasy, Gen, Gen Fic, Original Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Navidad en diferentes escenarios. Una imagen, dos historias. Set de drabbles independientes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Superficial

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #56: _Imagen[Felices Fiestas](http://antifan-real.deviantart.com/art/Merry-Christmas-2004-13133637)_ , para la comunidad [writers_canvas](http://writers_canvas.livejournal.com/).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiesta navideña en la oficina.

Observo la escena como si se tratara de un filme de temporada, un éxito taquillero que se olvida fácilmente.

La fiesta navideña de la oficina.

La música alegre se introduce por los poros mezclándose con el alcohol, conectando a las personas de un modo que no lo haría en otras circunstancias. Ya me han deseado un _feliz año_ suficientes veces, incluso el chico de la copiadora me ha llamado _hermano_. Y la vanidosa secretaria de mi piso ha insinuado que va a darme un _obsequio_. Le sonrío sin afecto.

Nadie recordará nada mañana.  
Y no seré amigo, hermano ni amante.

~▣~


	2. Absurdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Navidad en escenarios disparatados, sólo por ti.

Una navidad en el espacio, resguardado en una cámara sin gravedad. Ni siquiera estoy en tu mundo. Pero estás conmigo en la infinita materia estelar.  
Una navidad en la prisión, confinado a una celda minúscula. Ni siquiera estoy en tu sociedad. Pero me acompañas en la frialdad de mis barrotes.  
Una navidad en un submarino, en un túnel, en un hospital psiquiátrico, en una burbuja, siempre abstraído del mundo, me permite atesorar melancólicos paisajes. Allí me perteneces por completo.  
Porque en el sentido correcto de la cosas, una navidad a tu lado sería la satisfacción mas absurda.  
Si realmente existieras.

~▣~


End file.
